federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2390
This page chronicles posts #20341-20490 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2390. *CP - December, 2389 *CP - February, 2390 USS Titan Plots First Week For the holiday, MARCUS WOLFE and KATAL WOLFE go to a party on the ship and get a little flirty before JANA KORVIN and NERYS DORR run into them. KORVIN and NERYS move on to the party itself, talking about the summer and being in love. She invites him back to her quarters and she loses her virginity to him. Earth Plots Second Week For KARYN DAX-WOLFE’s 15th birthday, WOLFE-KORAN JATAR, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE, BENJAMIN WOLFE, MARCUS WOLFE SR. and LINCOLN TREDWAY all have a party in West Virginia and have a fun time. BENJAMIN later gets into a heated argument with MARCUS SR. about his decision to no longer have medical care to die sooner. Upset, BENJAMIN packs to leave to his Great Aunt Emily’s but KARYN stops him. They fight some before he agrees to stay in the treehouse with her over night. When the USS Titan makes it back from Romulus, MARCUS WOLFE is concerned when BENJAMIN isn’t at the house and talks to EMILY FABBRO briefly before he and Ben have a heart-to-heart about Grandpa Wolfe. Third Week Just before the USS Titan leaves the planet, LINCOLN TREDWAY with KARYN DAX-WOLFE gets a tour from Captain Vale of the ship. Once that is over, LINCOLN and KARYN say their goodbyes and link so he can see how much she will miss him. Romulan Plots First Week In preparation for the wedding, MARCUS talks to BAARIL JO’REK about their safety on the planet and he continues to try and get some political ideals in. MARCUS then talks to KATAL and discusses the idea of a rally hidden as pro-jo’rek supporters cheering on the wedding. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD contacts QUESTA DAMAR who has just arrived and tells her to reconsider accepting Remus’ application into the Union. Just before the wedding, BAARIL gets a visit from wife-to-be RHIA S’TOKKR and she explains she has some cold feet but he is reassuring. At the reception afterwards, KATAL and QUESTA talk to catch up and keep in touch. Third Week Finding information about a request to find Madi Damar, RHIA JO’REK talks to BAARIL JO’REK and offers to look more into the matter to use it against the Cardassians when they deal with the Remus situation. Concerned about the events of late, KHEV S’TOKKR talks to BAARIL about the situation with the Cardassians and they get into a brief argument. Cardassia Plots First Week At a Damar party, MERIK EVEK gets there and MINIYA MUNROE talks to him in her room before they reveal to each other they are in love. TOREL DAMAR is there too and talks to SUNI DAMAR before they kiss at midnight and get Gweni Mom a little more than worried. Second Week Back at the house from her boarding school, LALI MUNROE talks to TOREL DAMAR and discuss their future and just how bad the other one has it. Third Week At the Damar house, CELAR BERN visits with CORAT DAMAR, JR. and they talk about Lana. CJ has a crush on Celar, sucking up to him and giving some advice about Lana. When SUNI DAMAR finds out they are getting a holodeck at the house, she checks it out and talks to KHOAL DAMAR about her being pretty before TOREL DAMAR comes in and breaks up their conversation. Fourth Week Out on a date like meeting, AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI INDUS talk about their relationship over icecream and just when they were expecting to be more romantic with the other. With family back on Prime, TOREL DAMAR has gotten a beating for his inappropriate kiss with Suni and QUESTA DAMAR talks to him about the possibilities of him or Suni having to leave the planet. QUESTA confers with GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR before deciding to send her to Earth and live with James/Cydja. QUESTA then calls JAMES MUNROE and convinces him to agree to have Suni with him and Cydja for the next two years. TOREL goes out to blow off some steam with his friends and smokes some weed. Running into AFON MAKLA, he chases her spills her groceries before TODUS MAKLA arrives and hauls her away. Bajor Plots First Week For New Year’s, N’LANI DHAJA with KITAAN DHOW go to Yamato’s and run into MAUNA JESYN before they go inside. N’LANI and KITAAN discover they are sitting with HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA and MARIAME LOMAX who are at the head table. Mariame is more than happy to have her friends with her that night. Together for the holiday, CORBAN MADDIX and HEIDI THAY play cards before they finally are intimate when she loses at poker. At the end of the night, HITOSHI brings MARIAME home and she is more than surprised by his gentlemanly behaviour. The next day, HITOSHI takes MARIAME out for lunch but she calls him out on his motivations and why he wants to help her so much. In Asgard, YINTAR IOAN talks to ASHLEY MOSS and proposes to her, making her his first wife whenever she chooses. Second Week When KESS PORGOIT is back from school she and HEIDI THAY talk about her eating habits and Heidi realizes they may be a potential problem so she schedules a doctor’s appointment. At the doctor’s office, KESS and HEIDI are told she has bulimia nervosa and they need to take serious precautions to work on making her better. KESS has her first appointment with CARILL SAVOI and discusses a little about herself before they get into the main issues. Finished her own data projections, NOMA talks to ANTHONY NORAD and they finalize their ideas on making a holodeck interface on Bajor. LAUREN WOLFE is more than excited when she is told she got the part of Bella and then tells MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and NOAH ALMIN they both got their parts as well. HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA meets NOAH after MARIAME LOMAX takes him to Yamato’s to celebrate his role win. Third Week In appreciation for HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA’s kindness, MARIAME LOMAX gives him a drawing from Noah, as well as inviting him to dinner to talk more about her and her family. At the dinner, MARIAME talks to HITOSHI about Noah and his conception with mTahmoh. Back on the planet, MARCUS WOLFE picks up LAUREN WOLFE and LUKE WOLFE and is inundated with all the stories Lauren has to tell about her play and Noma. NERYS DORR has to say her goodbyes to JANA KORVIN and they both find it harder letting go this time around. Fourth Week Getting together for practice, LAUREN WOLFE and MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN do their parts as Bella and Gaston, getting everything smoothed out. ISHAN ESSA is a new student in one of MARCUS WOLFE’s classes and talks to him about readings and upcoming material. BENJAMIN WOLFE is zoning out in class, prompting him to make a rude statement that SITO MARIN talks to him about afterwards. In class and in a new seating arrangement, ABBOTT THAY gets to know SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and he invites her to his birthday party. KESS PORGOIT is back to school and catches up with KARYN DAX-WOLFE finally admitting her eating disorder to her best friend. BENJAMIN thinks about his schooling and talks to MARCUS about the idea of going to a normal highschool in grade 11. At the Wolfe house, ANTHONY NORAD is there seeking out Katal but runs into MARCUS and they have an awkward conversation about his intentions with the holodeck project. MARCUS finally gets around to seeing SIOMANE TARA but their spark is gone from the long time away – something they both notice. MARCUS comes back home in a funk but is cheered up by KATAL WOLFE and FARHI WOLFE by having some family time. #01 January, 2390 #01 January, 2390 #01 January, 2390